Mario kart: Terrifictracks
Mario kart: terric tracks is a mario kart game for wii u and 3ds. You can play as up to 40 players, of which you need to unlock 25. It was relleased on 20th feb 2014 in all regions. Gliding, anti-gravity and twelve player action return, as well as bikes. It has the most tracks in any mario kart game, with 64 altogether, of which 32 are retro. The wii u and 3ds allow you to online play, which means you could be playing somone on the 3ds while you are on the wii u. Another new feature is make your own custom tracks, built in the game to avoid hackers. You can choose your background, size, water, lava, item places and much much more. Characters (Out of 40) Not to unlock #Mario : medium #Luigi: medium #peach: medium #daisy: medium #yoshi: medium #wario: heavy #Waluigi:heavy #bowser: heavy #bowser Jr.: medium #donkey kong: heavy #koopa troopa: small #toad: small #baby mario: small #baby luigi: small #baby peach: small #Mii: all #diddy kong: medium To unlock #Iggy: medium #lemmy: small #ludwig: heavy #roy: heavy #morton.jr: heavy #larry: small #wendy: medium #dixie kong: small #dry bones: small #dry bowser: heavy #toadette: small #toadsworth: small #king boo: heavy and little(choose when unlocking) #rosalina : middle #baby daisy: small #baby rosalina: small #kamek: small #thwomp: heavy #shy guy: small #chain chomp: heavy #goomba: small #hammer bro: heavy #wriggler:medium 24. birdo:medium And finaly... Meowser: Heavy Cups #mushroom cup(Mario circit, peach raceway, toad's garden and waliwigi airport) #flower cup(wii wario's gold mine, 3ds wu hu mountain loop, snes mario circit 2 and gba bowser's castle 2) # Shell cup( Mushroom mountain, koopaling nightclub, Koopa troopa circit and wario circit) #banana cup( GBA ribbon road, Wii daisy circit, Wii moonview highway and N64 mario raceway) #star cup( Bowser's castle 1, Rainbow road 1, Mario circit 2 and Luigi circit 2) #leaf cup( 3ds pirana plant pipeway, DS airship fotress, Snes bowser castle 2 and DS rainbow road) #Special cup( The great tower of bowser world, Rainbow road 2, underground dungeon and bowser's castle 2) #Lightning cup( GCN luigi circit, ds peach gardens, GCN wario collesseum and wii toad's factory) #Bowser cup( GCN bowser's castle, ds bowser's castle, n64 bowser's castle and Wii bowser's castle) #Luma cup( galaxy highway, rosalina circit, Lubba castle and cloud castle ruins) #Ice flower cup( 3ds rosalina's ice world, Wii donkey kong pass, Wii grumble volcano and GBA bowser's castle 4) #pokey cup: desert temple, bowser's castle 3, donkey kong circit and diddy kong fairground. #1 up cup: bowser's castle 4, rainbow road 3 , stormy clouds and Kalimari ruins. #cup cup: GBA boo lake, N64 toad's turnpike, Wii Dry dry desert and N64 rainbow road. #toad hat cup: Lemmy raceway, koopa's lost city, Diddy kong circit and rainbow road 4. 16. Crown cup: Bowser's castle 4, Bowser's castle five, Rainbow road 5 and rainbow road 6. Names of mirror cups #puc moorhsum #puc rewolf #Puc llehs #puc Ananab #puc Rats #puc Fael #puc laiceps #puc gninthil #puc reswob #puc amul #puc rewolf eci #puc yekop #puc pu 1 #puc puc #puc tah daot 16.puc nworc Karts small *Standard: A copy of Super Mario kart's, only with updated visuals *Propeler patroller: A proppellar with wheels and can't fly (as it would be unfair) and where the eyes would be is the driver, and around that lengh as well, held up by pillars *Toadster: From Mario kart DS Continueing from now, these are the small karts you have to unlock *Junnvile: an evil kart (get it in the name), with a pipe-engine *Shelley: an upside down koopa shell, with a seat and stuff (duh). *Blue falcon: of course, one of the fastest Karts from MKW has to return Small bikes Trivia *This is to be updated after the release of mario kart 8 as it will have tracks from them. *Meowser is the ultra heavyweight, which means he is the only charactar who can have these Karts 'n' Bikes. *